Counterbalance - The 999th Annual Hunger Games
by Starry Infinities
Summary: In the 999th Annual Hunger Games, everything is about balance. The question is, will your tribute survive? SYOT Closed
1. The Champion's Party - Prologue

_Hello, and welcome to Counteebalance (the 999th Hunger Games) SYOT. So... the form and guidelines are on my profile. Please submit, I would really appreciate it. Any submission would make my day, especially because we have 38 spaces! I hope you all enjoy this little short prologue! There is more of the prologue to come, explaining the history of Panem and how things have changed, just so that you know :) enjoy!_

_Thank you,_

_Nia A.K.A. TheGlitchOnFire xxx_

* * *

**_Prologue Part One_**

* * *

**Aeliana Imbrex, Daughter of President Madeas Imbrex**

"Daddy," Aeliana greeted her father, the current president of Panem, as he walked into one if the many lounges in the presidential mansion, which had been designed by the finest architect in District Seventeen

"Hello, Aeliana," Madeas Imbrex replied. His daughter was sitting with her legs crossed on a red leather coach, handmade in District One using leather from District Ten.

"Why are you so stressed, Daddy?" the twelve year old girl asked.

"The people from District Fourteen were meant to be here ten minutes ago to set up the victors party for Malencia Herron," President Imbrex told his daughter.

Aeliana wasn't worried at all, in fact she had been dreaming about meeting this girl. She was from District Four, which was Aeliana's favourite district to visit, and Malencia was only a year older than her, meaning that she won the games at only twelve. Malencia had been the Capitol favourite for the victor, so naturally many people had wanted to come, but only a select one thousand had been invited.

Finally the doorbell rang. Madeas Imbrex sped towards the door, his navy hair swayed in his ponytail as he walked.

"Thank goodness you are here!" President Imbrex said as Colvay Devin, the head party planner, and one of Madeas' best friends walked through the door.

"Tell me about it. There was an accident on the channel tunnel between trucks from Sixteen and Five. Luckily the hover car carrying uranium from Thirteen wasn't involved or I don't know what would have happened," Colvay replied, ushering his team of party planners through the door.

Aeliana didn't like Colvay, but she knew better than to say to her father. Colvay, or Colliflower (as Aeliana called him in her head), had a cool and friendly exterior, but Aeliana knew that he was very selfish. He would have been avoxed or executed by now, if it wasn't for his close relation ship with Aeliana's father, due to his robberies from many of the Districts in the Empire of Panem. He had never been particularly nice to Aeliana either. Colvay always made crude remarks about the president's daughter's outfits, and she was just waiting for today's statement.

Colvay walked in her direction.

"That dress is the wrong colour, and way too long. It makes you look sick, Aeliana. I hope you are not wearing it for the party. Also, that aubergine purple is the complete wrong colour for your hair. It clashes with the dress as well. You'd better sort that out before the guests arrive," he said. Aeliana knew it's was coming, but nether the less, she was offended that Colvay had insulted the dress that she had designed herself. And purple was the twelve year old's favourite colour, and for am event as special as this, Aeliana's hair had to been perfect.

The doors were open. The guests were arriving. Aeliana Imbrex was sitting in her bedroom, reading.

She only wanted one thing out if this party, which was to meet Malencia Herron. Nothing else about the party was really anything that interested the introverted Aeliana.

* * *

"Aeliana, darling do you not want to come downstairs to the party?" Tabitha Imbrex, her mother asked. This happened at every party they held. Aeliana sat in her room until whatever interested her arrived. Most of the time, nothing did. And her mother always came to summon Aeliana downstairs.

"No, I am quite alright up here, mother. I will come down when Malencia arrives," Aeliana told Tabitha.

"Are you sure, darling?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes, I am certain. You know I am not overly fond of parties," she replied. She especially hated parties when Colvay organised them.

It had been two hours of Aeliana sitting alone in here room, doing various activities, before the victor from the previous year arrive.

* * *

Aeliana Imbrex looked out of the window, she saw the car arrive, and the thirteen year old from District Four stepped out, along with her mentor, Hallie Fortuna, and her escort, Augustas Morelli.

The twelve year old daughter of the president quickly checked her appearance in the mirror. It was perfect, absolutely exquisite. Aeliana didn't let Colvay's idiotic opinion on her dress get to her. She then sprinted out of her room, not taking time to close the door. She then ran down the vast hallway towards the stair case. Aeliana would usually slide down the banister, but she was forbidden to when there were guests around. Instead Aeliana carefully walked down, making sure each step was graceful and elegant. She had learnt how to present herself by now, being the daughter of the president.

"Aeliana, honey," President Imbrex called up the stairs to his daughter as soon as he noticed her.

"Hello, father," she replied, smiling.

"Darling, have you met Felicius Rhyme, the Head Gamemaker?" Her father asked.

"Yes, I met him at last year's party. Though I must say, the arena you created last year was on of my favourites," Aeliama told Felicius. She knew what to do, compliment. It was what She had been taught to do.

"Thank you, Aeliana. This year I think I will theme it on balance. The tributes will have to make sure everything is balanced. It will be interesting to watch. This arena will be the best yet!" Felicius bragged. Aeliana knew that she had to listen, as much as she wanted to turn my back and walk away.

"What an interesting idea, Mr Rhyme," the president's daughter replied. She wasn't lying, it was intriguing.

"I would tell you a little more, but I can see Malencia Herron making her way over. I'd better go and say hello," the Head Gamemaker said. Aeliana was thankful he had left.

She followed him however. Aeliana Imbrex had to meet Malencia Herron.

There she was right on front of Aeliana. Aeliana quickly overtook Felicius in a desperate attempt to get to her. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't wait to meet the victor.

Aeliana's heart beat faster and faster. She was so nervous. She couldn't mess this up. The twelve year old had one chance.

"Hello," Aeliana said, a smile stretched across her face.

"Hello, it's Aeliana Imbrex, isn't it? Daughter of President Imbrex?" Malencia asked.

Aeliana smiled. Malencia knew her.

"Yes, it is," She replied.


	2. Just a Little History - Prologue

_Hey! Just a quick little update to explain the history! So... Please submit tributes, you can submit as many as you want. I need 38 and so far I only have 10. I might have to extend the deadline but I would appreciate it if people could get some tributes in by the 1st of June? Okay, well, that's enough from me. Please submit a tribute! Also, I know this chapter is really awful but I needed to explain stuff. Enjoy this short awful chapter... And sorry, my phone has a very interesting autocorrect system, and has a tendency to merge words, and create it's own. A few have already been pointed out, so I have corrected them, but feel free to tell me if there are any more._

_Nia xxx_

* * *

**_Prologue Part Two_**

* * *

**Aeliana Imbrex, Daughter of President Madeas Imbrex**

Revision. Everyone hated it, even the daughter of the president.

History was Aeliana's least favourite subject, but she had her exam tomorrow. She never got why someone as important as her even had to do these exams. If she wanted to or not she would be a celebrity, which she didn't.

For this specific exam, Aeliana had to learn about the history of Panem, so she began reading her textbook, _'Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Panem.'_

She began, just by reading the brief summary of the history of her country, and what all of the districts were like at the moment. For this specific revision period, she decided to focus of the topic of _'The Hunger Games_'.

And this is how it went...

'In the year 2100 Panem was born. It used to be known as the United States of America. But then there was a giant flood which wiped out the majority of the human race, and left what used to be called North America disconnected from the rest of the world, if there was any other place. Everywhere had been plunged underwater by this freak weather.

Ninety two years later some Panemian explorers (Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark) were sent on a mission by the government of Panem to find life outside of the country. They found an island, with a couple of thousand people living on it. In fear of their lives Katniss and Peeta reported this island to the Panemian Government.

Katniss and Peeta had been joint victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games and yet again in the 75th, by keeping up the act of star crossed lovers. They were told that instead if execution they had to succeed in the almost impossible task of finding life outside of Panem.

After their first games, the victors had been threatened to be brutally murdered by their own government if they both won the games again, as they did. Plutarch Heavensbee was killed, in a similar fashion to that of which Seneca Crane was, for allowing two victors once again.

Straight after the 75th Annual Hunger Games, District Thirteen was discovered, buried under the ground. It returned to being part of Panem and was forced to take part in the Hunger Games.

The Panemian Army, made up of citizens of District Two and the Capitol invaded the Island Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark had found. They took control and named it District 14. They decided that for fighting when the Panemian Army tried to take control, District 14 would be included in the Hunger Games, along with every other district.

This isn't the end of the story.

In 2789 the land mass that was previously known as South America was found by the Panemian Government, during a project to find other civilisation. They quickly took over, as the people living here had no government. The people seemed thankful, originally, to see some other people trying to help them. But soldiers from Panem weren't trying to help, they wanted more power. The Panemian Army decided to divide this ex-continent into four districts. This were 15, 16, 17 and 18. When the native people realised what was happening, they tried to fight back. In penance for this they also had to take part in the Hunger Games.

After a protest by the districts, the Capitol agreed to let their own children compete. It was only for the sake of peace. However with so many Capitol tributes wanting to compete, it was always going to happen. If the Capitol had not allowed it they would have risked losing power of the entire Empire of Panem.

All the districts are still competing in the Hunger Games and many failed rebellions have taken place.

Some Districts call themselves 'Career' Districts, which includes the Capitol. The districts are District One, District Two, District Four, District Seven, District Thirteen and District Eighteen. Children from these districts train to be in the Hunger Games, as if it is a sport.'

Aeliana knew that a career nearly always won the games, in her lifetime there had barely been a single victor who wasn't one. In the last twelve games there had only been a girl from Seventeen and a boy from Eight. But that could always change.

She flicked over the page, it had a little paragraph on each of the districts, how interesting.

Aeliana read on...

'Other than the Capitol, District One is the richest area of Panem, providing luxury goods for the Empire. They are a 'career' district, well known for their brave and very successful tributes.

District Two is the six richest place in Panem. They make a lot of business out of the Hunger Games, providing weapons as well as the amazingly skilled 'careers'.

District Three is the most densely populated area in Panem. The tributes from this district are rarely successful. The people of District Three provide ingenious electrical devices for Panem.

Another 'career' district, also known as District Four is up next. They provide the fish, a very popular food, for the entire Empire.

District Five used to produce its fair share of victors but recently, the amounts have decreased. District Five provides the power for the country, using coal from District Twelve and nuclear power from District Thirteen. It is pretty poor, despite providing something so successful.

District Six provides the empire with all means of transport. If it wasn't for District Six we wouldn't have roads, hover cars or nano planes here in the Capitol. The district is quite rich, and all the people of the district are of similar wealth.

District Seven has recently turned into a 'career' district. Though, since they started this they have been very successful and the wealth of the district is generally on the rise. They provide all the wood and paper in Panem.

District Eight is very poor. Every clothing brand gets their goods made there. But for you to get beautiful yet cheap clothes, those workers get low pay. Their are some rich families there, who own their own clothing lines.

District Nine is almost as poor as eight, and generally produces what are know as 'bloodbath' tributes. They provide grain for the empire, which is commonly used for terrasae in the Districts, for those too poor to afford food.

District Ten is where all your meat comes from. They are of average wealth for the districts, although their tributes rarely do well in 'The Hunger Games'.

All of the fruit and vegetables sold in the shops of the Capitol are grown in District Eleven. They are becoming increasingly poor. Eleven used to get more victors than it does now.

District Twelve used to be the poorest district in Panem, but is now quite wealthy. Our country had become more reliant on coal for power, so the people of Twelve are generally richer and the number of slums are rapidly decreasing.

District Thirteen is completely underground, apart from the Justice Building and some mining headquarters. It is very rich due to the nuclear energy found inside the land. Barely anyone is in poverty.

District Fourteen is known for its party throwing skills, which are often used in the Capitol. They also provide all the television shows in the Capitol. However, District Fourteen is full of rebels and has to be kept under control.

District Fifteen manage trading and provide currency in Panem. They are in charge of shipping goods to different areas of the Empire and estimating the amount of stock produced each week. The people are of average wealth and often work alone.

District Sixteen are what Panem relies on for anything regarding health. Their citizens are the only ones who are allowed to move freely around Panem because they have to care for the people. It is not an overly rich District, but receives a lot of funding from the government to provide healthcare.

Almost all the building in Panem are designed in District Seventeen. It is quite wealthy. Seventeen also services the channel tunnels of Panem (if you don't know what I am talking about see the maps!). The District has the least victors of anywhere in Panem.

District Eighteen is known for its loyalty to the Capitol. District Two used to provide peacekeepers, but that job was taken over by Eighteen. They also provide detectives, arenas and torture services. Eighteen is the second most successful district at producing victors.'

Aeliana sighed. This History exam was going to end up boring her to death. Well, that was enough revision for now, time for a short break.


	3. List of Accepted Tributes

_**So, firstly I would like to thank everyone who submitted for submitting. If your tribute didn't get in, I'm sorry. My personal opinion on the tributes came into play... Yep... If you submitted more than one tribute, for most of you not all of your tributes got in, which I apologise for. However, the competition to get a place was hard, as almost all the forms were very well filled out, and only a few lacked detail. If your tribute didn't make the cut, feel free to PMe and ask why, I will happily explain.**_

_**Thank you all for submitting,**_

_**Nia xxx**_

* * *

**Accepted Tributes**

**Capitol**

F- Essence DeVortrova, 17

M- Winchester Rider, 18

**District 1**

F- Valentina Haether, 16

M- Jasper Hensworth, 15

**District 2**

F- Sheila Swiston, 16

M- Hayden Braxley, 18

**District 3**

F- Aislin Valeria, 17

M- Alexei Winters, 15

**District 4**

F- Caelan Kairis, 18

M- Argo Calvert, 17

**District 5**

F- Daelah Shimmings, 12

M- Virus Nash, 14

**District 6**

F- Muffy Lepidus, 12

M- Connter Dismal, 13

**District 7**

F- Arian Wilks, 15

M- Cyrus Willows, 18

**District 8**

F- Maevelyn Chorine, 15

M- Dante Pearl, 13

**District 9**

F- Bruiser Dayish, 12

M- Pomplin Nelson, 15

**District 10**

F- Topaz Woods, 13

M- Enoch Spalding, 16

**District 11**

F- Nina Silverglass, 16

M- Urijah Smith, 17

**District 12**

F- Circe Halloway, 15

M- Ander Jacobson, 14

**District 13**

F- Winddon Blue, 13

M- Crispin Hemlock, 18

**District 14**

F- Starr Remaden, 17

M- Alexander Harrison, 17

**District 15**

F- Amabell Charland, 15

M- Chester Harlan, 13

**District 16**

F- Alexandria Dementria Sykes, 15

M- Matt Ernst, 17

**District 17**

F- Hailee Winters, 17

M- David Peterson, 17

**District 18**

F- Genesis Frey, 16

M- Justice McLellan, 16


	4. Shining Brightly - Capitol Reaping

_**So hi! I finally finished the Capitol reaping. So I have two excellent tributes here, who I hope you like. This chapter isn't my best writing ever... But I hope it is up to scratch. Um, yeah. I'm going to try to update this quickly, so please stick with me. I don't have much to say, but I hope you like this. Wow, I am so charismatic *sarcasm*. Also reviews make me very happy *hint hint nudge nudge* ;)**_

**_Any way, enjoy the chapter (hopefully),_**

**_Nia xxx_**

* * *

**_Capitol Reaping_**

* * *

**Essence DeVotrova, 17 - Capitol Female**

It was traditional to meet at your High School before making your way to the reaping in the Capitol, but however it was optional. Essence DeVotrova was one to leap at such an opportunity. It wasn't the chance of learning that she was excited by, but her popularity. Essence adored being the centre of attention, and always got her own way.

The reaping itself didn't start until midday, and it was half past eleven, which was during the time of recess. This was Essence's favourite time of day, the time when a bully could thrive. Essence and her so called 'gang' practically ran Central Capitol Preparatory School, better known as the school for the rich kids.

The gang consisted of six girls, including Essence, all of which had their own individual characteristics. The first was Ambelyne, the number one fan of her 'gang leader'. She was a little ditzy, but mainly copied Essence, which somehow went unnoticed. The next was Karialia, the clever one, although you wouldn't exactly describe her as a nerd. She always got straight As in exams, but was nonetheless very popular, and certainly used that too her advantage. Queenie, another friend of Essence, probably her best friend, was a complete bully. Always has been, and probably always will be. She would never hesitate to throw a punch at anyone, and a lot of the time it was just because 'she felt like it'. Mixika lurked around the group, but in an acceptable manner. She hid beneath her long dark navy hair, always mysterious, and was effortlessly frightening. The final 'gang member', and also the newbie, was Xenii. Xenii recently joined Central Capitol Preparatory School, after her parents decided Loyala Plaza High School was not fine enough for their daughter, who wanted nothing more than to cause trouble. Xenii also did her fair share of bullying, and slotted into the group perfectly. This 'gang' pretty much ran the school, and in charge of it was Essence DeVotrova.

It was a sunny morning, and the 'gang' sat in their usual corner, on the same set of benches that they sat on everyday. All the girls were perfectly content, flicking their hair, gossiping and the like, but suddenly the calm mood changed. Let's just say that there was a big secret waiting to be told.

"I'm going to volunteer," Essence told them. There was no way to sugar coat it.

"Very funny, Ess," Queenie said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, obviously thinking that her friend was joking.

"I'm serious, guys," Essence stated. Her cheeks went red and she looked at them cluelessly. Essence had expected them to be supportive, and be proud of her.

"Of course you are," Xenii added, giggling. She was actually laughing at the coolest girl she knew, the most popular kid in school.

"It isn't exactly as if you train, Ess," Karialia joined the conversation. "Speaking statistically, you don't have much of a chance seeing the most recent results, even a career's chances are quite low now. It's an idio-"

"I do train, just privately," Essence spat at them. There was a look of fury in her face, Her own friends didn't think she could do it. Well, Essence would prove them wrong.

"Well, in that case, you do stand a much higher chance of surviving -" Karialia began again, but was quickly interrupted by Essence yet again.

"Well isn't that good to know," Essence replied, she was still angry. "Are any of you going to be supportive of me, or am I just going to have to prove you all wrong?" She asked, her arms folded across her chest as she tossed her long wavy red hair.

"I think you can do it, Essence," Ambelyne shouted, naturally being very supportive of her 'hero'.

"Well, thank you for being a good friend, Ambelyne. I hope the rest of you can be supportive of me. I was keeping this a secret from you, it was meant to be a big surprise. I've done the trials in the training centre, to see if I am good enough. I won the competition to compete in the games. I take lessons six days a week, and train three times a day. It was meant to be a surprise to you," Essence told them, she was determined to show her friends what she could do. She would win, and she had no doubt about it.

"You have a greater chance of winning then Essence, and if you won out of the hundreds who tried out-" Karialia began, natural Essence had to interrupt her as usual. She didn't need to hear a rant on her chances of winning, probably to the fifteenth decimal place of the percentage.

"- for the games," Essence said, "I know. And I can also gather that this is your way of supporting me, Karialia," she added, smirking a little. Essence knew that they all were supported her now, even if they would admit it, it was obvious from the way they were all smiling and nodding at her. Her friends never admitted when they had been outsmarted, or something of the like. But they were very good at hiding their emotions from their facial expressions.

Essence had it in her head that everyone in the whole of the Panemian Empire would know her name, and know that she was going to win. What else could you expect from Essence DeVotrova.

A cry came from a nearby teacher, the group stopped talking along with the rest of the pupils as the teacher spoke.

"Time to assemble for the reaping!" The shout came from Mrs Henray, Essence's year head.

"Okay girls, time for my moment of glory!" Essence excitedly exclaimed. She was ecstatic, it was her time to shine, to be noticed. Her dream was to be the centre of attention, and being victorious in the Hunger Games seemed like a splendid way to achieve that.

A girl with short, choppy black hair nearby laughed. Essence had sounded quite comical and over dramatised during her previous exclaimation, so you couldn't really blame the girl, but Essence wouldn't take being laughed at well, so this poor girl was about to suffer the wrath of the gang.

"What are you laughing at?" Queenie asked, turning around. Her favourite hobby was bullying, and she was always ready to challenge someone.

"Oh, nothing, just -" the girl began, backing away from the gang of bullies.

"You don't laugh at me and get away with it, bitch," Essence told the kid, her hand positioned on her hip.

"What did you just call me?" The black haired girl questioned, disgusted at what she had been accused of being.

"What? You are a bitch, face the facts," Essence replied, smirking.

"Well, I'm going to go and line up for the reaping, so excuse me," the girl timidly replied. She started to walk away but was jolted backwards as Queenie grabbed her shirt collar.

"No, you aren't," Queenie shouted at her, spinning the girl around, "apologise to Essence, now," she instructed.

"Sorry," the younger girl sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes. She began to walk away again.

"You have way to much sass for your own good, don't you?" Xenii joined the bullying, raising both of her eyebrows.

The poor girl didn't know how to reply to this, so she backed away, obviously scared.

"You want to get away then, do you?" Queenie asked, smirking. A devious look on her face.

"Ye-" the younger teenager replied, quickly interrupted by Queenie.

"You bitch, you haven't even apologised to Essence yet. She's going to win the games, and you were the one who laughed at her just before she will volunteer. Don't mess with us, kid," Queenie shouted. She was going red with anger, or knowing Queenie, she could be acting to intimidate the poor girl.

Queenie leapt forward, shoving the smaller girl to the ground. She then threw a series of punches at the girl's face. Her nose was bleeding, and her face was red where Queenie had hit her.

After Queenie eventually stopped, two girls stood up.

"Hopefully that will teach you, don't laugh at people," Essence said, smirking.

No one ever messes with Essence DeVotrova.

* * *

**Winchester Rider, 18 - Capitol Male**

"Winchester," Augustus shouted. The two boys were best friends, despite the fact that Winchester was the butler for Augustus's family. Winchester was quiet, and usually polite, at least that's all you could really see of his personality as he worked. As for Augustus, he was big headed, and most of the time he was a waste of space. Today however, Augustus was over excited. He wanted to volunteer.

At the time he was shouted for, Winchester was dusting the mantelpiece of the drawing room fireplace.

"I'm cleaning, Master Augustus," Winchester replied, the same terribly polite but emotionless tone to his voice as usual, he had been brought up to talk like this.

"Win, come down. I'm volunteering, after all, and I'm only going to see you for another half hour before the reaping starts," Augustus replied, putting emphasis on the word 'I' every time he said it."also, for the last time you don't have to call me master."

Winchester saw his master's point, and had to follow his orders, so he dropped the feather duster where he was standing. One of the other servants would tidy it away, one of the Avoxes. Win was the only member of staff in the household who wasn't an avox.

"I'm on my way, young sir," Winchester called out, making his way out of the drawing room, towards the staircase which lead to where Augustus was standing.

"Do you want to do some last minute training with me, and maybe give me some tips?" His master (and best friend) asked, a big smile plastered on his attractive, yet dyed green, face.

"If you insist, Master Augustus," Winchester replied, plainly. He knew that his employer wanted some practice before he volunteered. Winchester knew that his friend needed it as well, Augustus didn't stand a chance in the arena. Even Winchester beat him ninety eight percent of the time.

"Stop calling me Master, Win, and yes I do insist," Augustus stated, rolling his eyes, "now come to the training room," he added, stroking his spiky red hair, which was covered in hair gel for the reaping.

The two boys started to make their way to the family's large basement, which was a gigantic training centre, where both Augustus and Winchester trained.

"I can't wait to volunteer. I'm going to be famous, and I'll win and bring glory to my family. I'm so excited, Winchester, it's the best opportunity I have every had to shine. I'm going to be the victor, and a celebrity. It's only a matter of time. Then I will have to walk the red carpet, and I will bring you with me. I honestly can't wait to compete," Augustus told Winchester, pure ecstasy in his voice. The main problem for Augustus was that he couldn't see his faults, and he generally thought he was a lot better than he really was.

"I can't wait either, mas- I mean, Augustus," Winchester said, it was lucky he spoke emotionlessly at this time, or else he would be almost weeping because he knew he would loose his friend.

A bell ran behind the two boys, and both turned around. It was an Avox, a girl called Suki. She usually cooked for the family, but today Augustus would not eat until the reaping was over, he didn't want to 'ruin his appearance' for the crowd. Suki held a note out, it was for Winchester, but Augustus immediately grabbed it. He quickly skimmed over it.

"Shoot," he cocky boy said, "my stupid father won't let us train together now, he wants to talk to you," Augustus said, rolling his eyes as he handed the piece of paper to Winchester.

"Alright, Cheerio, Augustus. I will see you before the reaping," Winchester said, incredibly politely, as per normal.

Winchester Rider made his way up the stairs again, towards Suki. Win had always been attracted to her, despite the fact that he couldn't see her past the bandages which where wrapped around her head. There was something about that girl though, maybe it was the notes she had sent to Win, just to be nice. Winchester didn't know why, but he had fallen in love with Suki.

Eventually, the butler of the household reached his boss's study. Winchester knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mr Rider," his boss summoned him, seemingly calm, but yet concerned.

"Mr Carlos Valitino, sir. Why did you request my company?" Winchester asked, blinking rapidly, nervous about why he had been summoned. He did like his boss, who hadn't questioned giving Winchester a job when his father died, leaving his son parentless at age thirteen. He had been fighting rebels in district eighteen, or fourteen, or five, Winchester had never been told for definite. And his mother had died in childbirth. But Carlos Valitino hadn't even hesitated to offer Winchester the job of a butler for his family, mostly because he got on so well with Winchester's father, along with feeling sorry for the orphaned child.

"Well, you know Augustus is going to volunteer, don't you, Winchester?" Carlos asked, biting his bottom lip. The middle aged man looked very stressed.

"Yes, I do, Master Valitino," Winchester replied, with no expressions on his face.

"Well, I know he won't get out of the arena. The boy has no talent, and for me to say this of my son is rare. But, Winchester, you have talent, and you could get out. I know it is a lot to ask for, but could you save Augustus, you have the capability to win, you have trained alongside my son. You have the experience and the skills. I know it sounds ridicu-" Carlos was interrupted my Winchester, who knew what his boss meant,

"I understand, Master Valitino. I will carry out your order," Winchester said. And with that the boy left the room.

"Well, I give that boy all the luck I can," Carlos Valitino said, "he can do it."

* * *

**Raven Grackess - Capitol Mentor**

It had been six games since the Capitol had had a victor, and that was Raven. Since then she had let the lives of twelve children slip through her fingers, and it wouldn't happen again this time.

Connive Ratinous stepped up the the girls bowl. The first tribute would be reaped. She dipped her hand in, and plucked out a slip of paper.

"Georginata Calviolae!" Connive shouted, looking out at the crowd.

Before the girl could move a cry came from the seventeen year old section.

"I volunteer."

The person who had said this was a small girl, with long bright red hair. She hurriedly walked up to stage, but yet she was graceful. This girl certainly knew what she was doing.

"My name is Essence DeVotrova, and I will be your victor this year," she told the crowd, a bit smile on her face.

"Hopefully you will," Connive replied to the volunteer's statement, "now onto the boys!" She exclaimed.

She plucked a name from the male bowl, in a similar fashion to the way she had chosen the female slip.

"Jasper Halled-," she started.

"I volunteer," and eighteen year old boy quickly interrupted.

He slowly walked in the direction of the stage. The boy didn't look like much of a career. He was a butler, Raven could tell by the way he walked and how he had spoken when he volunteered. He was too polite to be anything else. He was Asian, one of the few who still had the unusual looks in Panem.

"My name is Winchester Rider, and I'm sorry to break it to you that I will be the victor, not Essence," he said, but in a calm polite tone, despite the fact that he had challenged his district partner, and made fun of her whilst making his speech.

Raven caught a glimpse of Essence giving Winchester a death glare. It seemed these two weren't going to get along, just her luck.

* * *

**Essence DeVotrova, 17 - Capitol Female**

That boy would never beat Essence. She knew it and so did he. It was just a cry for attention, at least that's what Essence was telling herself. He didn't seem like much, after all.

"Essence!" Enlighten and Beaufort DeVortrova exclaimed simultaneously as they walked into the room in which Essence was to say her goodbyes, inside the Chariot Stadium.

"Mother! Father!" Essence exclaimed, pulling off her typical goody two shoes on front of her parents.

"Oh, dah-ling," Enlighten began, "I can't wait for you to return. I will miss my daughter so much. And think of all the business out shop will get. And when you win, our whole family will benefit. Isn't it amazing?" She asked her daughter.

"I know, mother. I will win, and we will have a victor in the family; and the DeVotrova brand name will be the most successful in the Capitol, if it isn't already," Essence replied.

"We dropped to second yesterday, but don't worry about that now. Concentrate on winning," Beaufort told his only child. He had complete belief in his daughter, and had spend thousands upon thousands of Panemian dollars training her for the games.

"I will win anyway, father. Don't stress about that. The lady who checked me at the training centre said I was ten times better than anyone she had seen in years," Essence said, flicking her long red hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, dah-ling, kill them all quickly please, and get back to me soon," Enlighten told Essence.

"I will, mother, I'm sure I will see you soon," Essence reassured her. "I love you and will do anything to see you again. Well, I know I will see you again, but I mean see you sooner."

"Time is up," a man came through the door to tell Essence's parents.

"Good luck, Essence!" Her father shouted.

"Have fun!" Her mother exclaimed. Both of Essence's parents knew their daughter could do it, be a victor.

The man spoke again, "You have more visitors, Miss DeVotrova."

Queenie, Ambelyne, Xenii, Mixika and Karialia ran through the door.

"Hello, girls!" Essence exclaimed, switching back to her cocky mode.

There were various cries to greet her, a couple from each girl.

"Well, since this is such an occasion for my best friend, I have decided that we better have a mini party for Essence's departure. I brought some sparkling tulip juice to celebrate!" Queenie exclaimed, producing the bottle from her bag, "they wouldn't let me bring the champagne in, apparently it isn't acceptable for you to drink alcohol as a tribute," she added, rolling her eyes.

"It's fine, Queenie. Tulip juice is my favourite anyway!" Essence excitedly replied.

"I wasn't allowed to bring glasses in either, incase I stabbed you with them, so it seems we will have to drink from the plastic bottle. So, Essence, will you please do the honours of opening our bottle and taking the first sip?" Queenie asked, handing the bottle to her partner in crime.

"You bet I will," Essence replied, tossing her hair as she grabbed the neck of the bottle. She then popped the lid of, pushing the top off with her thumb. She lifted the full bottle to her lips and took a drink. It was so refreshing.

"Here you go," Essence said, passing the bottle to Queenie.

The girls each took a turn to take a drink to celebrate the fact that Essence would compete.

"I'll look forward to seeing you guys in a month or so!" Essence said to them.

"I know, I don't think it can survive a month without you," Ambelyne told Essence.

"Neither do I," a couple of the others added.

"But we know you will come back, especially if you won't that competition. You'll be amazing, Ess," Queenie said, taking another sip from the bottle of juice.

"Please, you don't need to go on about me," Essence answered, snorting a little, she did love being the centre of attention, but wouldn't admit it.

"You're awesome, Ess. We'll just have to look forward to seeing you again," Karialia told Essence, a smile on her face as she spoke.

"I'm only going to be down the road, it's not like I'm too far away," the gang leader replied, I was something that she found strange. She was going to be right next to her school yet she couldn't talk to her friends.

"Well-" Xenii began, but before she could say anymore than a word she had been interrupted.

"Time to leave, girls," the man said, opening the door to let then out.

"Goodbye," her gang all said at once. Essence knew she would miss them. But that was part of the games.

* * *

**Winchester Rider, 18 - Capitol Male**

"Why did you freaking volunteer?" Augustus angrily, and loudly, asked Winchester.

"To protect you, I don't want you to die, master," Winchester replied, seeming innocent.

"It was my last chance. My last chance! You took it, Winchester. To think I hung out with you for years, and all I get it you stealing my dream. I want to you die in there, and learn your lesson!" Augustus shouted. Winchester felt really hurt, his best friend wanted him to die.

"I did it for you," Win said, sitting down on the couch.

"Don't say that! If you really did it for me you would have let me volunteer, you would have let me win. But no, you steal my dreams, that's what you do, Winchester Rider!" Augustus shouted. He was really angry. Winchester couldn't tell Augustus that his own father hd said he wasn't strong enough, but he felt bad keeping the secret from Augustus, but he couldn't tell.

"Please calm, Master. I just want you to live," Winchester explained, yet another time.

"No, I can't bear to do this anymore. I don't understand what is going on here but I bloody well hate it. I'm leaving. Go and die in the arena, so I never have to face you again," Augustus shouted, storming from the room.

Winchester felt bad, and he was very upset. Is was horrible to think his best friend wanted him dead now. What supporters did he have. It almost seemed pointless to survive.

The door suddenly opened, and in walked Suki.

"Suki," Winchester greeted her, smiling. Just looking at her bandaged face cheered him up.

Suki held up a piece of paper. 'Hello, WINner' was written on it.

Winchester laughed. It was a pretty bad joke, but it was Suki who had said it, so it was the best joke ever.

"I'm probably going to die, Suki, and there I one thing I need to tell you," Winchester began, "I love you."

Suki looked taken aback, well, from what you could see of her face and her body language.

She the write something down on the back of the piece if paper she had greeted Winchester with.

'I LOVE YOU TOO WINCHESTER RIDER' it read.

Winchester could feel his heart beat faster, and in the spur of the moment he jumped towards Suki. She peeled off her bandages to reveal and badly bruised and morphed face. Winchester didn't care though. He loved Suki anyway, even if they had done this to her.

He nodded to Suki, checking it was okay to touch her face. She smiled in reply, indicating that it was fine.

Winchester stroked her cheek, before pushing his hand into her hair, he then planted his lips on hers.

It was perfect. She was perfect.

* * *

**Review Question Time!**

**Did you enjoy the chapter?**

**Was my writing alright (please)?**

**What did you think of Essence?**

**What did you think of Winchester?**

**Who was your favourite tribute in this chapter?**


End file.
